


"Master"

by radept



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: (even lighter), (like really light), Come Eating, Dom/sub, Edging, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Second Person, Praise Kink, i wrote this out of Pure Stress, submissive Asra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radept/pseuds/radept
Summary: So who's the real master?(submissive Asra/M!Reader)





	"Master"

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha i wrote this all at once like from 12-4 AM and i don't feel like it's great but i finished it out of spite and i rlly wanted to post smth, this is my first smut i'm uploading so whoo! they're usually a bit better
> 
> anyway i'm drowning in homework and i just decided this would be a good use of my time but anyway enjoy!!! <3333

"A-Ah!" Asra's back arched, teeth digging into his bottom lip. His hips jerked up against your hand while his own stayed curled into balls by his side. "S-Stop, stop-" He managed under his breath, and you could see the disappointment in his expression when you complied, taking your hand off his length.

But he didn't argue. He knew the rules: he wasn't allowed to come until you told him to, and if he got close he had to warn you. And Asra was so good at behaving when you gave him orders.

His hips continued to move against nothing for a few seconds as he searched out friction, letting out a breathless half-laugh between moans. You both enjoyed this game—just edging Asra until he was a desperate mess, with you showering him with affection all the while. You ran a hand through his fluffy cloud of hair, smiling when he pressed into your hand. He was absolutely adorable.

"You're doing really well, Asra," you praised softly, running your other hand down his side, over his gorgeous skin and his hips. He shivered at the touch. "You look so beautiful." Your other hand, previously pressed into his hair, held his cheek gently so he would look at you, and he flashed you a slightly timid smile as he blushed.

Asra's reaction to praise differed from day to day. Some days, like today, he accepted and even enjoyed hearing it, and others he caved in on himself and shot down every compliment you gave him with dismissal. But he deserved to be praised, and you always jumped at the chance to drown him in it.

You leaned over him to kiss his throat, getting a quiet gasp in response. "So good for me, Asra. Always listening and doing what I tell you," you hummed. "You're always so happy to do whatever I want, aren't you?"

The thing was, when Asra reacted well to praise, he reacted really well. Your words alone earned a whole new half-choked whine as his spine bent up toward you, his hands digging into the sheets, and he struggled not to touch, just like you'd ordered. Your chest swelled with pride each time you looked at him—for far more reasons than this.

"I love you so much, Asra," you murmured. You couldn't stop yourself from laughing fondly at just how red he was. "Oh, baby. You really like this, don't you? I can't wait to fuck you." Your lips traced along his throat, soft and teasing. His groans vibrated against your mouth. "You're so submissive sometimes that I wonder if you're the one who needs a master."

It was, for the most part, a joke, and you weren't sure what you expected from it, but it wasn't Asra's full body flush, or the way he bit his lip and stayed quiet. Asra wasn't the quiet type in times like this, so you'd never really ordered him to be quiet. It did go the opposite direction sometimes, when you'd tell him he had to be loud. But silence from him? That wasn't a normal reaction.

You crawled over him (mostly for intimidation, since you were still clothed and didn't plan to stop toying with him yet) and grabbed his wrists. "What is it, Asra? Is that what you want—a master?" You met his deep, purple eyes, and tried not to get lost. "Do you want someone with complete control over you? Tell me, love."

He whined this time, a deviation from his normal symphony of moans, and nodded hastily. "Yeah," he said softly. His face was so red you felt a little bad for him.

Not bad enough to stop teasing, unfortunately for him. "Mmm, go on, say it then," you invited, trailing your hands along his bare body.

You suspected the heat spreading through his body must have been getting pretty extreme by the gleam of forming tears. Though, knowing Asra, they were more likely his eyes themselves watering than actual tears. Either way, you were ready to stop if he asked.

But he didn't. "Master," he breathed softly.

You almost swore you felt his body temperature rise dramatically. Maybe it was your own. You hadn't expected to like hearing him say that so much. You wanted to hear more of it.

"Who?" you murmured, staring at him, mesmerized, eyes full of hunger. "Who's your master, Asra?"

Asra pressed his hips up this time (evidently unable to stop himself from doing so), letting out a beautiful moan as his eyes fluttered. "You, you are," he choked, with less doubt this time, staring up at you. "Please touch me, master."

You didn't even bother crawling off him all the way, electing instead to sit on his thighs so you had just enough room to work. Without a hint of hesitation, you took him in your hand again and started jerking him off, watching him squirm and turn on the bed. Asra was an work of art. Gorgeous and deep and meaningful. You felt you could just stare at him all day and be happy. Sometimes even like this you got carried away watching how his cheeks flushed, how his brow wrinkled and how his moans were always sprinkled with those brief little laughs that excited you so much. You loved him like nothing else in the world.

Asra's hips moved against your hand, the sounds from his throat becoming more and more desperate. "Ple- _ah_ \- please-" He gasped, breathing ragged.

"Please what?" You demanded and squeezed his cock lightly, just enough to make him feel it.

He cried out, speeding up with his hips. "Please, master, let me come," he begged shamelessly, despite the deep red coloring his skin.

God, you couldn't resist him. "Go ahead, baby."

Asra didn't take much more than that—two strokes of your hand, if that, and he was coming all over his stomach and your hand, the muscles in his abdomen flexing beautifully. You drank in the sight, touching him until he whimpered before finally pulling away.

You were so caught up in him that you almost didn't register how hard you were yourself. Which, you decided, could wait—you needed to clean Asra up. Just as you were moving to do so, Asra grabbed the wrist of your dirtied hand, and you watched him curiously.

Curiosity quickly turned to embarrassment and arousal as he lifted it to his face, watching you as he licked some of the white fluid from your hand. Your body was on fire watching him, and you were too flustered by shock to even do anything but watch it. Though, undeniably, you enjoyed the sight; you felt yourself throb as you watched him, letting out a few involuntary gasps and sighs.

"Asra."

He looked far too innocent to be doing something so obscene and dirty, but fuck it was hot as hell. Sometimes you forgot how much of an absolute tease he was. You groaned as you watched him clean your hand, so turned on you struggled to contain yourself. His eyes didn't leave yours, and he finally finished licking off your hand, giving your palm one last kiss.

"Do-do you need some time to recover?" you asked, not wanting to overwhelm him after his recent orgasm.

But he smiled and shook his head, staring at you with an almost sinful look. "I'm ready whenever you are." You could have choked. You swore Asra would be the death of you one day. His eyes flashed like he knew what you were thinking, and he smirked vaguely and added, " _Master_."


End file.
